gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 144
Introduction Tsukuyo comes to Gintoki's aid with his fight with Housen. Plot This episode begins on a good note with Gintoki’s words to Seita in the previous episode playing in the background to his battle with Housen, ending with the finishing blow. The effect of this is nice. After the opening it begins with Housen remarking in a similar fashion to the previous episode, it then switches to Seita who is in tears and Kamui telling him to respect Gintoki’s dying words to rescue his mother. He then runs down the hall to where Hinowa is and attempts to lead her out, but she won’t move. Its then revealed that Hinowa is now unable to walk as her archiles had been scarred, so she couldn’t escape. Hinowa then tells him that he had already saved her and to escape. Housen then remarks on how the situation now is similar to that of eight years ago when Hinowa had escaped with Seita, he then draws the parasol saying the Seita dies this time. Kamui then taunts him on how he hasn’t progressed at all in the eight years. Housen responds that there is only one thing that he could not obtain, the sun and how as long as it was shining his thirst wouldn’t be quenched, and that in obtaining Hinowa he had in a way obtained it. It then switches to Seita’s response as he carries his mother out, against her objection as he won’t be able to escape if he carries her. He responds that hes only returning the favour. Unlimited throwing knives then fly downwards towards Housen who manages to jump out of the way, its Tsukuyo and the members of the Hyakka from the previous episodes. When Housen asks for a reason for this, Tsukuyo responds that it was due to Gintoki’s words on how he’d return the sun to the Yoshiwara, she then throws a throwing knife at him as he’d failed to do so. Just before the knife hits him, his eyes suddenly open and he catches the throwing knife. He then resonds that he wasn’t lying as the sun had arisen in the form of her and the former members of the Hyakka. He then gets up blood dripping as he does so and pulls his sword out of the ground, readies himself and says that it was due to this that he didn’t die before as it was too bright. Kamui then remarks on how hes still alive, Gintoki then apologises to Tsukuyo as her pipe was now ruined, she then responds that he’l just have to buy her a new one, on the surface. They then all charge towards Housen, however he manages to block both strikes, this however leaves him open to the former members of the Hyakka. He responds by throwing Tsukuyo at them, Gintoki then hits him in the jaw with the hilt of his sword, Housen then breaks it in half with a single blow and kicks him away. The former members of the Hyakka then attack with throwing knives, Housen then blocks this by opening his parasol, he then incapacitates them. He then monologues on how they won’t just give, as he does this Tsukuyo and her comrades are getting up to charge once more. As they do so Housen incapacitates them, slinging Tsukuyo back. She then struggles towards Gintoki’s bokuto which lays in the rubble, and before she can reach it Housen raises his parasol, and swings it downwards. Meanwhile Seita who is being aided by the Hyakka attempts to flee to safety with Hinowa, but they are confronted by several other Hyakka loyal to Hosen. Hinowa then tells Seita that he must reach the control room and open the rooftop, due to the area the the Ysohiwara was built upon being an old port, so the roof should be able to be opened. Knowing that in doing so Housen would be drastically weakened. Hinowa’s words now contradict those that she told Tsukuyo in her back story. Shinpachi and Kagura then find him and implie that they will help him. It then switches back to the main battle, where Housen is about to finish Tsukuyo, before he can strike a throwing knife flies out of the dust cloud hitting his right arm, this is then followed by Gintoki with a Naginata impaling his lef shoulder as Housen strikes him. They both quickly catch their breath, and Housen proceded to strike once more, Gintoki evades, and runs up the parasol wielding whats left of his sword. Housen then shatters it and before he can say that its over. Its revealed that Tsukuyo had thrown his Bokuto to him. Housen is then struck. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Housen * Seita * Kamui * Hinowa * Tsukuyo Trivia Category:Episodes